


Pointless Tales

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Random Stories, no piont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is no plot no point and no reason to these stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bedelia in Wonderland

Bedelia walked through the garden, far away from the boisterous party, shielded from view by a very large hedge. She admired the red roses, touching the blooms gently as she walked. She smiled softly. If this were her garden there would be grapes of all kinds to make into the finest of wines. 

Her light blue dress ruffled around her floating at her knees, golden sculpted curls bounced on her shoulders. Bedelia couldn't stand being at the party a moment longer, especially not with Hannibal fawning all over his best friend Will Graham. 

The two cannibalistic friends had survived the fall from the cliff. The pair had wasted no time in coming for her. Will thought they were going to kill her, make her into a sacrificial lamb of sorts, but Hannibal had a different plan. He wanted them all to leave together. His two most favorite people in the rude infested world. 

She rolled her eyes. The trip so far had been an absolute bore, perhaps a slow death would've been better after all. A movement in the bushes caught her attention. She followed the sound until she reached a clearing. There was a large twisted tree, branches far from her reach. Its twisted trunk led to its twisted roots which protruded from the ground near a small hole. 

She heard Hannibal calling her name, Will didn't care he wanted his chance behind the veil. Another flash of white caught her eye, a large rabbit stood by the hole dressed in his best with a very nice tie. He picked up a watch as gold as the sun, tapping it twice he jumped down the rabbit hole. Ignoring Hannibal she cautiously approached the whole and peered inside the deep dark tunnel. The earth crumbled beneath her stiletto heels and down she fell the rabbit hole. The earth swallowed her whole.

 

She screamed for the first five minutes before she realized how endless the hole was. Bedelia sighed as she continued to fall, random items floated around. The long fall wouldn't have been so bad if she had a bottle of wine. 

She began to panic as the end came into view. The ground was coming up fast, she covered her face with her arms and braced herself for the fall. Inches before she could collide harshly with floor she stopped. Before she could react her body hit the floor.

Bedelia looked up from the floor at the small cavern she found herself in. Standing up she saw a wooden table with a small bottle with clear liquid that drink me.

Oh please let it be wine! 

She saw a key alongside the bottle. Taking it in her hand she uncorked the bottle and downed the liquid. 

God it tastes awful! Horrible year!

She gasped as her body began to shrink, seconds later she stood in the blue silk puddle of her dress. Her beautiful shoes stood taller than her. 

Damnit those were my favorite shoes!

She ripped the expensive fabric of her dress till she made a suitable one to fit her body. With her new height she saw a small door not too far from her and a small cake that said eat me. This all looked very familiar.......

What is the name of that children's story? Alice.....in wonderland!

Grabbing the cake that would make her big she rushed out the door. The vivid greenery surrounding her took her breath away. It was more outstanding than the pictures in the book. 

Biting the cake she was glad her dress didn't rip to shreds once she regained her normal size. She placed the remaining cake in her pocket and walked down the path. 

Bedelia hadn't been walking long when a voice from the tree above gave her pause. "Hello who are you?"

Bedelia looked up at the very elusive and colorful Cheshire Cat. "My name is Bedelia Du Maurier."

He disappeared and reappeared beside her. "Where are you going Bedelia?" 

"I'm not sure. Would you mind telling me which path to take?"

"If you don't know where you’re going it doesn't matter which path you take. Follow me Bedelia," he purred, "I know someone who will be very happy to see you."

Bedelia tried to remember what would happen next....... 

The clinking of glass caught her attention. The tea party!

"Tea! I want sugar!"

A small mouse through her spoon at the twitching hare.

"Hatter I've brought you an old friend."

A man with bright orange hair stopped his murmuring and pacing to face Bedelia and the Cheshire Cat. His multicolored eyes flickered before changing into a vibrant emerald. 

"My Queen!"

Bedelia froze in shock as the strange man with a lovely hat rushed towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

"Forgive me White Queen!" He pulled away and grinned at her. "I'm quite glad you see. Alice has finally come to set us free and now here you are standing in front of me!"

"I'm not Alice."

The hare, mouse and Hatter chuckled as he led her to table. "We not that silly. You’re the Queen!"

"What are you talking about?"

The small mouse named Mallymkun through a teacup at the March Hare named Thackery. She thanked her lucky stars she had seen the 2010 version of Alice in wonderland. 

The Mad Hatter peered closely at her. She gasped in surprise it was Johnny Depp! 

Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter she recalled his name began make odd sounds with his mouth.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M."

"You're not the same as you were before you were much more..."muchier" You've lost your "muchness"."

Bedelia quirked her brow. "My "muchness"?" 

The Mad Hatter pointed at her heart. "In there." His ryes flickered to a darker green before flicking back. "Would you like some tea?"

"Tea!" Thackery screamed and launched a cup at her head. Bedelia instinctively ducked, the cup shattered against the trunk of a tree. 

"I'd prefer wine, but I think it would be best for me to keep my head."

"Why no one here has one!"

Bedelia nearly laughed. "You see you are the queen. She never showed emotion!"

"I'm not the White Queen. In fact I'm not even part of this world."

"You are the Queen. You just don't remember, like Alice." He whispered softly. 

"What happened after your Queen disappeared?"

"When you were here you threw tea parties for all you kingdom and I used to do my futterwaken dance. I was the best you see in all the land! We were celebrating your victory over the Red king. He didn't take your refusal to merge your courts very well. He sent his knave, Will and the Red Heart Army to kill everyone in sight and to take you captive.  
You wanted to stay and defend your people, but it would've done no good. I pulled your horses reigns and led you into the forest. The army was hot on our tail. I slapped your horse so that he would take you far away. That was the last time I saw you. I followed the trail your horse had taken. There was signs you had fallen, but you were nowhere to be found."

Bedelia touched the back of her, fingers attentively touched the scar she always had, but she had got it when she was a young girl when she fell off her horse at boarding school.

"This is impossible."

"Only if you believe it is."

Mallymkun stabbed at an olive. "The prophecy said Alice wouldn't come alone."

The Mad Hatter's eyes changed colors rapidly. "This all made to do with Bloody Red King! 'Twas brillig/and the slithy toves/did gyre and gimbel in the wabe/all mimsy were the borogoves/and the mome raths outgrabe!" His accent became thick with rage. 

Without thinking she grabbed his hand in hers. "Calm down Tarrant."

He sucked in a deep breath and his eyes became emerald once again. "Forgive me. What did I just say?"

"Nothing. Look I'm the queen, but I will do what I can to help you and Alice."

Tarrant stood up and pushed a vile into her hand. "Quick drink this. Someone is coming!"

Bedelia uncorked the vile and swallowed the contents, her body swayed as she shrunk once again. Tarrant stuffed her into the tea pot and placed onto his lap. 

The sound of horses came closer and closer until they stopped.  
"Ah sir will have you come for a spot of tea!"

"TEA!"

The hare threw a cup at the solders while the mouse threw sugar cubes.

Bedelia spied Will through a crack in the teapot as he neared Tarrant. He looked quite fetching in his glossy armor, but she still found his simpering puppy good looks annoying. 

We're came here once before looking for the girl called Alice. We return now because I've been informed of the arrival of The White Quern."

The Mad Hatter grinned. "Speaking of the Queen, here's a little song we used to sing in her honor!"

The Mad Hatter, Dormouse, The March Hare snag together. "Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at. Up..." 

Will Graham Knave of Hearts wrapped his arm around Hatter's throat. "If you're hiding her you'll lose your heads."

The Mad Hatter struggled to speak. "*Already lost them.* All together now!"

The Mad Hatter, Dormouse, The March Hare continued the song. "Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle twinkle..."

"Enough singing!!!" He stomped his way to his waiting horse. "Let's go! These fools are Mad!"

They continued singing until they were share they were gone. He scooped her out and held her in his hands. "Are alright My Queen?"

"Call me Bedelia and yes I'm fine now put me on the ground."

Once on the ground she ate the small piece of cake and hoped her dress wouldn't be torn to shreds. The Hatter grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards a path in the woods. 

"Brilliant! Come I'll take you to your Kingdome!"

She pulled free of his grasp, knowing he had another path. "You need to help Alice. Hare will take me. Mallymkun and you will go help Alice and do what needs to be done."

"But-"

"No buts Tarrant my dear hatter. You must do what needs to be done."

"You have to be our Queen. You have the white hair and emotionless face!"

Bedelia looked at her platinum hair. Well she rarely smiled but that was only because she didn't like to. 

She looked at his face. Even in this weird costume Johnny Depp was darling. Knowing she would never have a chance to kiss him in real life she reached forward and cupped his face. Bringing him forward she crashed her lips against his. 

Pulling away from the stunned hatter she tilted her head. "For luck. Thackery, lead the way."

I hope there's wine at this place!

 

The White Kingdome was beautiful, pure in its brilliance. The people of the Kingdome took her in with open arms, all claiming her to be their lost Queen. They dressed her in a dress whiter than anything she had ever seen. Her lips were painted a dark rose color, a shade darker than she preferred. Once she attended to all the things of the court, she visited the garden. All that was left to do was wait.

After five days she was beginning to lose hope, then she heard the cry of a hound dog. Lifting her skirts she ran to the entrance of the Kingdome. They were here! Finally she was losing her mind with all the white wine. She would kill for a glass of red.

The Mad Hatter, a hound dog, two small identical men, the rabbit from before, and Alice. The girl looked strangely like Abigail Hobbs and the little men looked like Fredrick Chilton.

Oh God I've gone Mad! Or more than I already was.

 

Alice/Abigail looked frightened. She should be, but Bedelia knew the outcome the battle the girl would be victorious. The words flowed from her mouth like water in a stream.

She played the part of the White Queen to perfection. "Alice, you cannot live your life to please others. The choice must be yours, because when you step out to face that creature, you will step out alone."

The girl straightened her shoulders, fear, although present, was not in her eyes. "I will fight."

Bedelia spotted Hannibal, the Red King across the battlefield. He looked dreadfully handsome in his pressed red suite. Not many men could pull off a red suit but he did nicely. 

I wonder if he had any red wine.

Will stood faithfully at his side, ever the dog, loyal and fearful of its master. Twitchy little man!

Hannibal bowed his head toward and gestured for them to meet halfway. Against the Mad Hatters protest she met him on the sidelines.

His deep accented voice rumbled pleasantly in the air between them, the blood red crown on his head shine like drops of crinum blood.

"Hello White Queen." He bowed gentlemanly before.

Copying the White Queens movements from the movie she kept her hand up as she curtsied. "Hello Red King."

She watched the flecks of his burgundy irises trace over her curves.   
"What are your terms for the tournament?"

Hannibal smirked at her. "When your champion loses I want to merge our kingdoms through marriage."

"When I win..... You will leave me and my Kingdome in piece. And you will import bottles of red wine to my Kingdome. I will do the same with the white to yours if you desire?"

"Agreed." He stuck out his hand. Bedelia ignored his hand brought him in for an earthshattering kiss. She was glad to see Hannibal breathless and Will red with anger.

"I prefer to seal my agreements with a kiss."

She danced away from him. The Mad Hatter glared at her. "Did you kiss him for luck?"

"Nope just for fun."

 

The Jabberwocky's Smokey voice resounded through the grounds. "So my old foe, we meet on the battlefield once again."

Alice Kingsley or Abigail Hobbs furrowed her brow. "We've never met.   
The Jabberwocky hissed in annoyance. "Not you, insignificant bearer. My ancient enemy, the Vorpal one." 

"Alright, that's enough chatter." 

Alice slices off the Jabberwocky's tongue with a flick of her wrist, the beast roared, the battle had begun.

 

The beast lay dead at Bedelia's feet, the war was over. They had won! 

Everyone looked at her as Hannibal pouted over his loss. "Let's futterwaken!"

The crowd bursts into cheers. She had gone mad!

Bedelia threw the Mad hatter on her large bed. If this was to be her deranged reality she might as well take advantage of the company.  
She moaned in delight as the Mad Hatter sucked on her neck.

 

"Bedelia! Wake up."

Bedelia opened her eyes expecting to see her orange haired lover, instead she saw a very agitated Hannibal.

"I've been searching for you for an hour now. How did you end up way out here?"

Bedelia looked around her surroundings. She was resting against the twisted tree near the rabbit hole. Was it all a dream? 

Hannibal pulled her up off the ground. He pulled the twigs and leaves from her hair. "Will s getting the car we should..... I don't recall you wearing this before... where did you get it?"

Bedelia touched the choker on her neck. The one Hatter had given her. It wasn't a dream it was real!

Hannibal moved her hair. "Bedelia who were you with! Why is your neck marked?"

She gasped as she touched her neck. It definitely wasn't a dream. 

He pushed her against the tree anger and jealousy plain in his eyes. Perhaps it was leftover madness from the under realm or maybe it was because she missed their previous passionate trysts. 

Pulling him against her she smashed her lips against his and hooked her leg around him. Hannibal was momentarily shocked before he began to respond ardently. 

He pulled away from her but kept their bodies close. "You've gone Mad."

She nipped at his throat. "All the best people are Hannibal."

He smiled wickedly at her. "I couldn't agree more."

 

Will checked his watch as he waited for Hannibal to return. An hour had past he'd yet to return. He was about to go searching for them when he saw them approaching the car. Both looked relaxed and at ease. Will pulled a leaf from Hannibal's suit. 

"Where were you two?"

"Bedelia and I tumbled as we were returning."

Bedelia chuckled. They had tumbled alright. Will didn’t look as though he believed Hannibal, but Bedelia could care less. She was distracted by the rabbit standing by white rose bushes watching her. 

Something told her she would see the other world again.


	2. Falling

She was falling, her once pure white wings shone with tendrils as dark as ink. The air cut at her flesh as she fell from the clouds to the depths of the earth. Her once glorious wings flapped helplessly in the air. 

He had tempted her in the most sickening and delicious of ways, she had fallen. She blamed him as much as she blamed herself. He did not create the darkness within her, he just lured it out and she in her weakness had been reluctant to stop him. 

She stood on the dark earth, rich soil stained her fair skin. Her wings hugged her body protectively at the sound of a twig snapping. 

"Hello Bedelia."

She peeked through her wings. He had come to her when she was still pure, not as something she feared, but as everything she had ever wanted. It had been easy to see beneath his well-placed veil of manipulation, yet she had still fallen to temptation. She had not cared to fear what she glimpsed behind his veil, instead she had reveled in it. She had not cared that he was dangerous. Now she was trapped in the world she had looked down at from above. 

She folded her wings behind her and stood proudly before him. "Hello Hannibal."

He bowed his antlered head and offered his hand to her. If she was to live in this land she would need his help. She placed her hand in his hot one. He pulled into his arms, the body heat he radiated burned her skin pleasantly. 

What a lovely way to burn, she thought as he touched his lips with hers.


	3. Dinner

"Fuck you."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. Did one of you not hear me? I said Fuck You."

 

Hannibal looked at his psychiatrist in surprise, had he ever seen her son angry before? As much as he enjoyed her outburst and as much as he wanted to rip the idiot holding them at gun point to shreds he found that she was acting a bit foolish under the circumstances.

They were in his office. Jack Crawfard, Will, Graham, Fredrick Chilton, Bedelia Du Maurier, himself, and a patient who had barged into the office with a gun in his hand. A gun that was now pointed at Bedelia. 

They all sat in chairs, Martian had taken Jack's gun and was now using it against them. Hannibal could understand why Bedelia was angry, the tickets to tonight’s symphony were really hard to get. He had called her to his office shortly before Jack, Will, and Martian had arrived, so it was technically his fault she was here. She had walked in just as he had finished securing them to the chairs. 

Martian, a man who Hannibal suspected had a personality disorder was sentenced to therapy after he sexually harassed a coworker, had asked her a rather obscene question that had set his teeth in edge and made the others blush. 

So honey does the carpet match the drapes?

Hannibal had always been curious about that, but he preferred to find out the more traditional way. Though now due to the circumstances he doubted Bedelia would ever give him a chance after putting her in this situation. 

"You know honey.... you should watch that pretty little mouth of yours. Now Dr.Lecter you must know why I'm here?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

The man chuckled, a strangled sound Hannibal didn't like I'm the slightest. Perhaps the voices in his head were becoming louder or maybe Hannibal had pushed him too far in their meeting today. How interesting. He had shown aggression in their appointments before, but never to this degree. Perhaps Martians other personality was coming out. 

"Of course you don't you quacks never do. You know if Martian wasn't so weak we could've nailed that babe and she would've like it, but no he had to fight me! And you! I wanted to beat you down the moment I saw you..... The way you tried to poke at our thoughts...... destroy my hold on Martian!"

He looked at all of them a glazed look in his eyes. "I thought when I killed you we would be alone, but it's nice to have an audience." He leered at Bedelia. "And of course how could I forget the after show."

"Tell me doctor is she just your psychiatrist or are you nailing her fine ass. If you are does she charge by the hour?"

Bedelia and Hannibal turned red with anger the others looked at him curiously as if they too had been wondering the same thing. 

"Bedelia is my psychiatrist and my collogue nothing else."

"Oh man I knew it! I told Martian you were gay!"

"I'm not gay."

"Oh I get bisexual. That's cool with me man I don't judge, but I prefer the ladies." He threw another lewd look at Bedelia.

Bedelia glared at the man. "You are very rude."

"You know babe I was going to them, fuck you then leave but I think these brave souls need a final show before their brains color the walls. Why don't you give us a little striptease?"

"No."

He pointed the gun at Hannibal's head. "I wasn't asking babe. Now strip!"

Bedelia rose from her seat. “I know you’re in their Martian. You can fight him, this isn't who you are."

Martian’s hand shook. "Shut up bitch! I said strip."

Bedelia began to unbutton her shirt, to her credit her fingers didn't shake as she did so. Martian placed the other gun down on the desk. Hannibal al and the others felt bad for Bedelia but they were just as mesmerized by her movements as Martian. 

Shrugging of her shirt and skirt Bedelia was left in her lace underwear, silk stockings, garters and heels. She walked towards Martian and placed her hand upon his shaking shoulder. With a jerk she brought her knee up and slammed it against his family jewels. Martian dropped the gun and fell to his knees.

She kicked the gun away and grabbed the other one from the desk. She smacked the gun against the back of his head. Martin fell unconscious to the ground. The men watched as she slipped her clothes back on. 

She grabbed the letter opener from Hannibal's desk and cut the restraints. 

"Thank you Bedelia."

Jack Crawford cleared his throat. "Uh yes thank you Dr. Du Maurier."

Will and Fredrick both said their thanks.

"Allow me to make you dinner at my house Dr. Du Maurier as sign of my gratitude."

Bedelia rolled her eyes at Fredrick’s opacity. Grabbing her purse she stalked out of her office.

Hannibal, Will, and Jack turned to face Fredrick. "Can you blame me? I wasn't the only one in the office who was ogling her. Dr. Du Maurier looked hot."

Hannibal loathed to agree with the man, but she did in fact look quite desirable. Fredrick had just given him a marvelous idea too. He would have to cook Bedelia a thank you dinner. It was the polite thing to do.


	4. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> costume party with our favorite couple

Hannibal could barely hear Bedelia through the heavy door he was leaning on. “I’m not wearing the wig.”  
He chuckled silently knowing she couldn’t see him. “Bedelia if you don’t wear the wig the costume will be ruined and have absolutely no purpose.”  
When no response came through the door he spoke again. “Bedelia we were invited to this Halloween party and it would be extremely rude of us to arrive late.”  
A barely distinguishable huff annoyance brought a triumphant grin to his face. He had won the battle.   
Bedelia glanced the mirror the tall heels added inches to her small frame. The dark form fitting, long sleeved gown she wore highlighted the sensuous curves of her body. The dress made of the finest black material was of no bother at all. In fact it resembled many of the dresses she wore daily, well minus the extravagant flare at the sleeves. No this part of the costume wasn’t an issue. It was the damn ebony wig he was forcing her to wear. She had never liked dark hair, hence her golden curls. The bony wig fell down past her shoulders, reaching her waist. She sighed in annoyance one last time before leaving the safety of her room.

Hannibal adjusted his tie in the mirror after he smoothed down the hair of false mustache. He had wanted to grow a real one, but Bedelia had been against it. It was only after she threatened to never allow him to kiss her again did he shave the light fuzz on his upper lip.   
His hair was perfectly parted and designs on his dark suit matched that of Gomez Adams perfectly. All he needed now was his Morticia.

He turned away from the mirror at the sound of Bedelia’s door opening. The raven haired beauty walked towards him. The sway of her hips mesmerized him and the dark tones of her eyeshadow stood out against pale skin. The ebony hair sat of her skin tone perfectly. Although If he was honest he desired nothing more than to tare the wig of her head, throw her on the floor and take her as his own over and over again.  
Bedelia crossed her arms over her chest. “Well lets go before were late.”  
She walked ahead of him to the door. Her hips swayed enticingly before him. He remained in the same place. Bedelia stopped by the door when she didn’t hear him following her. “Of course Cara mia.”  
Her lips quirked in amusement. Hannibal began walking towards her. “We must keep in character we are for tonight the Adams.”   
Bedelia smiled. “Oui Mon Cher.”  
Hannibal paused in his steps for a moment before rushing forward. "Tish, that's French.” Bedelia stared in shock as grabbed her hand and began kissing his way up her arm. “Your French drives me wild Cara mia.” She shivered as he kissed her neck and nuzzled his nose against her. “Say something else anything else.”   
“Were going to be late for the festivities,” his kisses stopped, but he did not remove his arms from where they rested on her waist. “Mon Cher.”   
He pushed her against the door and trapped her between his arms. He pulled the wig off of her head. Her golden curls tumbled free around her shoulders. Bedelia purred in delight and intertwined her arms around his neck. “I could care less about the party Bedelia. Not when I have you in my arms.” He dipped her body and kissed her passionately. He pulled back when Bedelia began to giggle. “Hold on.”  
She gently pulled the fake hair from his upper lip. “Your mustache tickled.” She silenced his retort with a passionate kiss of her own.

 

Hours later they lay in bed, bodies close and sated. She sighed quietly. “Tonight was quite fun. It is a shame Halloween comes but once a year.”   
Hannibal kissed her temple lovingly. “When we’re together, darling every night is Halloween.”


	5. Happy Birthday Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its Hannibal's birthday and Bedelia has forgotten

Hannibal was in a sour mood.

Hannibal regarded his aging form reflected in the large mirror of the Capponi restroom. A wicked self-satisfied smile caressed his lips. 

Oh yes he looked damn good for his age. His perfectly styled hair held just a hint, a smidge really, of gray. Of course unlike most graying men he carried well, it gave him an even greater distinguished air. An impeccable suit highlighted his muscled arms and lean figure. Men would kill for his body, some had tried. 

It was his birthday today. Forty-nine years of life and he was spending it in Florence. Most men at this age would be depressed, but he wasn't. He had no reason to be. He glanced at his posterior before leaving the facilities. A rounded, muscular gluteus maximus encased in the finest of Armani suits winked back at him. He chuckled silently. Oh yes he looked damn good. 

His birthday wasn't the cause of his displeasure. No it was the fact that Bedelia didn't have the decency to wake up and wish him happy birthday. It was the fact that she had not even remembered. He grabbed more books in need of translating. Putting his sulk in pause he checked his phone for a text or missed call from her. Seeing none he returned to his sulking and continued his work.

Will would have remembered.

 

Hannibal walked into the home, the silent home. No surprise party and no surprise dinner. His dear inconsiderate wife sat in her favorite chair by the window, with a large book in her hands. She acknowledged his presence with a small hum. 

He removed his jacket and stepped into the kitchen. If she didn't have the decency to recall her ex-patient/pseudo husband's birthday he wasn't going to remind her. 

 

He prepared a meal fit for the god he was. Bedelia ate her oysters silently while he cut into his fillet Minoan, trying to ignore her forgetfulness. They finished their dinner in silence, only the sound of clinking dishes broke the silence. He took their plates and carries them into his kitchen. He distracted his hurt thoughts and growing ire by placing the dishes into the dishwasher. 

His distraction was so great he didn't hear or see Bedelia enter the kitchen with two things in hand.

"Happy birthday Hannibal."

Hannibal almost dropped the last dish in his hand. Placing it down gently, He turned to face her. There on the counter was a medium chocolate mousse cake with a single candle in the center. A small flame flickered on top of it. 

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Hannibal... happy birthday to you." 

As far as the rooms in his memory spanned he couldn't remember anyone singing him Happy Birthday. He swallowed hard to hide the rising emotion. 

"Make a wish."

He stared at the flame. What could he possibly wish for? In that small moment Bedelia had given him something he'd never know he'd wanted. 

Blowing softly on the candle he wished for the only thing in the world he couldn't control, time. He wished for time with the marvel of woman at his side. 

"You remembered." 

She smiled. The smile she always gave when she was savoring a particular moment. "How could I not recall the day the beast left the comfort and safety of his mother’s womb?"

She bent down and procured a large wrapped box from the floor. He raised his eyebrow, but at her insistent smile he moved to open the gift. Lifting the top, he cautiously peered into it. 

There in the large box was a small gray and white stripped kitten peering back at him with two azure eyes. The cat’s eyes reminded him of a particular female. One who was now standing beside him? She lifted the loudly purring kitten from the box and placed it gently in his arms.

"This little kitten is a female."

He stared at the small bundle of fur purring his arms. 

"Do you like her?"

Hannibal nodded. It was the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given him. 

"Do you know what you want to call her?"

"Ambrose."

Bedelia scratched the kitten behind her small ears. "Lovely name."

Hannibal gave her a quick kiss on her lush lips. She regarded him with a cool look of surprise. In essence that was the first time he had kissed her. 

"Thank you Bedelia. This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me."

Bedelia smiles softly under his praise. "Well her things are in the den. Once you get her settled come to my room."

He pondered her request whilst she walked towards the exit. She paused before the door and gazed at him over her shoulder. "Don't take too long Hannibal. I bought you another gift, one we can both enjoy. 

He watched her hips sway suggestively out the door.


	6. Professor Lecter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is a professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw a post on tumbler and i couldn't resist.

Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita  
mi ritrovai per una selva oscura,  
ché la diritta via era smarrita.  
“You assignment for today is to interpret the opening lines of canto 1 in 300 hundred words or more. In your own words please. I’ll have you know I’m familiar with spark notes and Wikipedia, so please refrain from using outside sources for this assignment. The assignment will be due the next time we meet.”

 

Students, mainly males eager to meet their girlfriends or prospective playmates, rushed to exit the gloomy classroom. The few stragglers remaining class, both female and male, threw shy glances towards their handsome professor. Those brave enough to speak with him faced a difficult time maintaining eye contact. The ones who were able to hold his intense gaze were bright red in the face in a matter of minutes. 

Professor Hannibal Lecter, a god amongst men. Desired by both men and women he was a prize many sought to attain, but none had the privilege to call theirs. Those fortunate enough to tangle a night in his silken sheets weaved tales of erotic seduction and passionate embraces. 

A tan three piece suit tailored to hug his fit and intimidating frame highlighted his muscular behind. Giving the ones remaining in class a good view as he departed with his leather brown briefcase in hand. Many of the students and a few of the other professors had one thing in common, they all wished to claim Hannibal Lecter, professor of Italian history. 

Hannibal, an expert in his field, had received his doctorate in history when he was twenty-three years old. When the University of Florence first hired him there were numerous people who criticized him for his age and heritage. In his first year he managed to awe and encourage his students unlike any of the previous professors. There was a way he taught those before him. The way he spoke and related the information brought a sense of fantasy and realism in the atmosphere. The man could take the most boring of lectures and turn into an absolute marvel. It was as if he was cooking with the most meager and blandest of ingredients and the outcome was an extravagant cuisine fit for a king. 

He walked down the ancient stone corridors at a quick pace, desiring to reach his office unmolested. There was a delicious Cesar salad along with his infamous homemade dressing waiting for him.

"Dr. Lecter!" He stopped in his steps, a sigh of annoyance escaped his lips. He turned to face Jack Crawford, chairman of the school board. The broad shouldered, dark skinned man was eager to be named dean of the university. Ever since the current dean announced his retirement the man scrounged the earth for leading professors in their fields. The more efficient the staff the better candidate he made. Jack current task was creating close allies with nonnative staff in order to gain their support. Which is why Hannibal now found himself under Jacks constant companionship. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Crawford. How can I help you?"

Jack clapped the man on his shoulder. "Glad I caught up to you! Please Hannibal its Jack remember? I wanted to know if you would like to join me for lunch. I have-"

Hannibal went against his manners and interrupted him. "I'm sorry Jack but I have a conference with a student that I unfortunately can't postpone." 

Jack frowned at his refusal. "Are you sure you can't reschedule?"

Hannibal produced an apologetic smile. "Afraid not. I've rescheduled twice already."

Jack clapped him on the shoulder again. "It’s alright. I guess it'll just be me and Dr. Du Maurier. I wanted her meet one of finest professors of establishment, but I - oh look here she comes now." 

Hannibal churned to look at the approaching woman. The golden sun reflected on the golden curls framing her sharp cheekbones and elegant neck. The dark blue dress she wore hugged her curvaceous frame. Long and toned legs screamed for attention along with the rest of her desirable attributes. The matching blazer gave her attire a sophisticated look. 

Once she stood before he saw an intelligent light in her azure eyes. She was small, but the air around her didn't fool him. The women herself may look delicate and frail, but he had no doubt she could cut an attacker to the quick with a mere glance or a harsh truths from her full lips. A quirk of her lips made it clear to him that she knew he was observing her as much she was assessing him.

"I want you to meet Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier our new Liberian. She has a doctorate in psychology." Jack smirked at Hannibal. he was smug about his glorious addition to the university. Bedelia meet Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He teaches Italian history and is the best in his field."

"A pleasure to meet you Dr. Lecter." She proffered her dainty hand to him. His large warm hand engulfed her small cold one.

"The pleasures all mine." He kissed her hand gallantly, not once did his eyes waiver from her intense gaze. Bedelia Du Maurier did not flinch under his gaze, but returned it in equal measure, something many lacked the ability to do. 

Jack smiled at the pair. "It’s a shame you can't join us for lunch Hannibal. Perhaps another time." He offered his arm to Bedelia. Pulling away from Hannibal she took her place besides Jack. "Enjoy you lunch Dr. Lecter." 

Her voice sent shivers down his back. He followed their departure. "You as well." He whispered under his breath."

Of all the times he could've refused Jack’s invitations to lunch he choose one where a beautiful woman was going to be present. Hannibal cursed himself silently as he walked to his office. 

Entering the comforting room he noticed a pile of library books towering on his desk. A crooked smile took form. Now he had a reason to the library later today.


	7. Happy Birthday Hannibal 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is eager to see his second gift....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for scarlett

Hannibal placed small kitten on her fluffy bed. "Goodnight Ambrose."

The kitten meowed softly in response before becoming distracted by a toy mouse he had placed beside her.

He glanced at his reflection on the mirror hanging on the wall of the den. Smoothing his hair back, he walked with I'll disguised eagerness to Bedelia's room. His hand paused inches above the golden door knob of her door. 

Images of lace and ardent caresses burned in his brain. Turning the knob he slowly pushed open the door. His image of a half-naked Bedelia resting on her bed, beckoning to him with a wave of her manicured hand...deflated, not unlike a balloon losing its air. 

Bedelia sat on her bed wearing flannel pajamas and her reading glasses. She smiled up at him. "That was fast. Is Ambrose alright?"

He cleared his throat, hiding his surprise and disappointment. "She's currently ripping apart a toy mouse." 

Bedelia smiled and patted the space free on the bed. He made his confusion visible as he eased himself comfortably next to her. He knew he shouldn't like her mischievous grin nor the bright twinkle in her eyes, but he couldn't help himself. She looked... adorable. 

"So what is other gift you have gotten me?" He inquired innocently.

Bedelia handed him a small envelope containing season passes to the opera. Surprising Bedelia again he bestowed another kiss upon her cheek. Distracted Bedelia's iPad slipped from her grasp. Hannibal grabbed the tablet before Bedelia could reclaim it. 

He raised his eyebrows at the contents of what she was reading. She pulled it firmly from his grasp. "Bedelia what is that?!"

"Well back in the states you have become an icon to a certain group of female followers."

"You mean a group of women admire me. A cannibalistic killer who feasts upon the rude."

"Yes and they write fanfiction about you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Just me?"

"They ship you and Will."

He leaned in closer, invading her personal space slightly. "Just me and Will?"

Bedelia flicked her hair back. "Alana and you."

He pouted. "No one else?"

"They write about you and me. They have been ever since they found out I was your psychiatrist and I left with you."

"What exactly do they write about us? What are we doing?"

It could've been the light, but he swore she blushed. She scooted closer to him, closing the distance between them. "Well I can read it to you or..."

Hannibal tried to control his breathing, but her fingers trailing up and down his chest made it impossible. "Or?" His voice sounded husky and his heart rate increased.

"Or," she surprised him by placing the tablet against his chest. "You can read them yourself."


	8. Ten years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ThanksGiving! Forgive my mistakes I did this on my phone. Have a good night or day..

Bedelia walked through the beautiful streets of Florence. The marvelous architecture rendered noisy tourists speechless, their cameras flashed wildly at various areas.

Her four inch Loui bouton shoes clicked calmly, multiple shopping bags, from the finest clothing shops, hung in her hand. Men of all ages regarded her. Some through side glances and others with unbashful stares.

Their open admiration fanned her ego. She stopped at a jewelry shop and contemplated the sparkling diamonds. The women in the glass had regale and untouchable air about her. The lush golden locks sprinkled with a few silver strands gave her hair a distinguished look.

The tight black, knee length dress revealed a fit body women her age would kill for. She looked ageless.

She entered the building Hannibal had them stay at when she escaped with him. The building brought back terrifying and fond memories of their time together. She knew it was foolish of her to stay in the same place, but he and Will were long gone, so she saw no real harm in her staying there.

She entered the apartment and walked towards the bedroom. Dropping the bags on the bed she strolled to the bathroom and switched on the taps. As the tub filled with water she removed her clothing and tied back her hair.

She settled her body in the warm water filled with her favorite bubbles. She scrubbed her body and propped her leg on the rim of the copper tub. The water trailed over the long scar, now white with time. A scar Hannibal had given her. One that should've removed her leg completely. The drugs they injected into her bloodstream had hazed her vision, but she remembered seeing an indecisive look in Hannibal's eyes.

Before the knife went too deep he removed it. She had woken to any empty house with white gauze wrapped around her leg. Ever the gentlemen he left her detailed instructions on how to care for the wound. That was ten years ago.

Today marked her first week in Florence. She didn't know why she had chosen to come here of all places, but she had. After her bath she would take advantage of the opera tickets burning a hole in her purse.

 

Bedelia opened the door to the apartment. She entered the dark place and shut the door firmly behind her. Her heels clicked against the hard wood floors and the ebony silk of her form fitting dress rustled as she walked.

She stopped mid step, between the living room and the hall. Something wasn't right. There was light coming from her bedroom. Light she didn't recall leaving on.

Her instinct screamed at the top of its lungs for her to run, but her wine infused curiosity begged her to open door number one.

Each step felt as if she was walking through ice cold water. With a manicured hand, she pushed open the thinly cracked door.

A tall broad shouldered form she knew all too well stood in front the window. His hair was now sprinkled with a generous helping of grey. "Good evening Bedelia." He turned to face her. The smile on his face revealed the lines near his eyes and mouth. His burgundy eyes regarded her silk clad body.

The eyes that always held a frightening twinkle now resembled the dying embers of a once roaring fire.

"Time has been generous to you, my dear. If it wasn't for the silver in your hair I’d say it hasn't touched you at all."

Bedelia dragged her eyes from his finely styled hair to the tips of his Italian loafers. "Good evening Hannibal. Time has been kind with you as well."

She made a show of looking around the room, even going as far as checking the rest of the otherwise empty apartment. Hannibal followed her with a curious expression.

"Where is dear Will? Have you changed your mind after all these years and decided to come and finish what you started. They stood in the middle of the living room, five feet apart.

"I haven't seen Will in three years." Bedelia crossed her arms over her chest. "We separated in Barcelona due to a disagreement I rather not discuss."

She knew she was walking on thin ice, but she had made her profession as a psychiatrist for a reason. "What was the disagreement about?"

Hannibal gave her an exasperated smile. "It was less of what and more of whom." At her raised eyebrow he continued. "You. Things between us... they didn't go as I planned ever since that night."

She didn't know if she wanted to laugh because she was the cause of the rift between them or if she wanted to scream.

"So you've come here to kill me in order to get back in his good graces?"

He shook his head and slowly stepped towards her. She didn't dare move from her spot. They said with age came wisdom, it seemed wisdom came hand in hand with stubbornness as well.

He spoke with each step. "My feelings for Will are no longer the same. I believe they changed in this very apartment, but I didn't really notice until I cut into your flesh."

He stopped, inches separated them. "That night changed me and I ignored it. Will on the other hand noticed my change. He saw what I didn't want to. What I couldn't."

He lowered his head until his lips were nearly touching hers. "What did he see?" She whispered

His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. "How much I missed you." He breathed before sealing her lips in a passionate kiss.

The earth didn't shatter beneath their feet nor did they declare their undying love loud for all to hear when they finally broke the kiss. What they felt for each other was as new as the dark moon in the sky and as old as the day they first met. It was something they both understood and that was enough. They were both breathless and filled with long buried, but not forgotten desire.  
Pulling back from him, but not out of his tight embrace she saw the beginnings of a bright flame flare in his dark eyes.

She smiled at him as he kissed her again. "What do you want to do now?" He questioned, matching her smile.

"Well first were going to the bedroom where were going to make up for lost time." She kissed his jaw line. "Once were done you can take me out for dinner."

He smirked at her. "Dinner? Don't you mean breakfast?"

She returned his smirk. "Oh no darling we’ll be busy all tonight and late tomorrow. Unless you any objections?"

She gasped as he lifted her into his arms. "I can’t think of anything or anyone," he gave her a lewd wink which made her giggle. "I'd rather do."


	9. chapter 9

Bedelia smoothed the wrinkles of her day old blouse, before turning the brass knob of the door separating her from the devils domain.

She hoped against her better judgement Hannibal had gone to work for the day, but something told her he'd be waiting for her.

Sure enough the man who was no longer her patient, but her colleague and pseudo husband was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Bedelia walked calmly to her bedroom, pretending not to notice the sudden silence in the kitchen.

She didn't bother closing the door to the bedroom, the cat like foot steps behind her told her it would be of no use. He would enter whether she liked it or not.

He entered the bedroom, his features blank. "You were gone all night. I thought something had happened to you."

Bedelia refrained from rolling her eyes. His false concern did not fool her. If he allowed her to have a cell phone she could have texted him. He thought she had escaped. In reality she could have run, but there was something about the twisted man before her she just couldn't leave. It didn't matter anyways. When the time came for their separation he would be the one to leave her.

"I'm fine and I'm here now."

"Where were you?" He regarded her rumpled clothing with disdain. "Allow me to rephrase my question. Who were you with, Bedelia?"

Bedelia dropped her bag on the bed and crossed her arms. Had he really expected her to remain at restaurant where he left so he could stalk Will Graham through the catacombs?

"Who I was with and what I did is none of your concern."

He closed the distance between them. His imposing frame toward over her. "You are my wife, Bedelia. Anything you do concerns me."

Bedelia stood her ground and refused cower under the intensity of his eyes. "I'm your wife only in name."

His eyes clouded with anger. He tangled his hand in her hair and wrapped his arm tight around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Before she could protest his actions he lowered his mouth to hers and devoured her lips. He nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away.

She was breathless and even though he tried hiding it she could see the desire in his eyes as clear as she could feel his arousal pressed against her.

"We'll have to do something about the legality of our marriage," his voice was husky.

He moved them forward until she lay flat against the bed with him on top of her.  
"What was his name?"

"It doesn’t matter."  
“Anything to do with you is a matter of interest for me.” He brushed his lips against her jawline.  
He kissed his way down her neck, his breath send tingling sensations down her spine. “What was his name?”  
“Her name was Reed.” He pulled back from her. “The woman at the bar who was getting hit on by the surrounding business men.”  
Two theories had flown through his head when he returned to an empty apartment. Bedelia had used his absence to depart or she had met a man at the restaurant. Bedelia spending the night with a woman hadn’t even cross his mind. Knowing she deemed another worthy of sharing her bed when she had denied him the privilege, irked beyond belief.  
He pulled away from her, resting on his side he regarded her. “I didn’t know of your sexual preference.” He felt better knowing the reason she rebuffed his advances was because she preferred the company of women.  
Bedelia knew she was treading on dangerous grounds, but she couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled in her chest. His pouting face didn’t help matter either. Never had she imagined discussing her sexuality with the man whose hobby was killing and cooking the rude.  
“I’ve always had cool grasp on sexuality.”  
“You sleep with both men and women?”  
“Yes.” He felt his anger and jealousy return.  
“Which Sexual partner do you prefer?”  
“It all depends on the circumstances and if I find the prospective partner attractive. It also depends on whether I’m just fucking them or if I’m being intimate.”  
“Why have you refused my advances?”  
“It would be unethical. I’m am your doctor and you are my patient.” He looked at her unbelieving. Before standing and marching towards the door. The woman truly was the most annoying, confusing, mind bottling, frustrating-  
“Where are you going?”  
He stopped at the door and turned to face her. “I thought you said something must be done about our unconsummated marriage.”

Hannibal kept his composure. … intriguing, beautiful and enchanting person he had ever met. He returned to her side and tried his best to please her.   
When they climaxed, he couldn’t help but wonder what she labeled their act as. Did she view their tryst as intimacy or just another fuck?


	10. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> massages and angry cannibals

Hannibal stood in front of Bedelia's bedroom door, listening intently to the rooms occupants. His anger grew with every low pleasure filled moan emitted by his ex-psychiatrist.

He wanted nothing more than to burst into the room, but his well installed manners held him back. 

He knocked once before opening the door. Hannibal was prepared to rip Bedelia's lover to shreds with nothing but his teeth. Swallowing down the savage side of himself with little manners, he turned the golden handle and pushed open the door. He paused midway into the room, confused as to how to feel. Bedelia lay half covered on a masseuse’s bed, with a strong bronzed Brazilian man.   
Bedelia raised her hand, motioning the man to continue kneading her toned legs. She looked up at Hannibal, her eyes were a darker shade of blue then he was accustomed to seeing. Her blond hair was mused and her lips looked as she had been biting them to hold back moans of delight. His anger was still present, but his growing arousal made its presence known with the uncomfortable tightening of his dress pants.   
Yes, he was angry. Bedelia should know by now that no man was allowed to touch her, not even he dared to break the sexual almost feral attraction that boiled between them.   
“Bedelia.”  
Her face never changed, but he saw a gleam of humor in her cat like eyes.  
“Good evening Hannibal. Your home early.”   
“So I am.”

 

Hannibal cut at the vegetables on the cutting board with a vicious finesse. Bedelia had not so subtly dismissed him. His hand paused momentarily at the sound of Bedelia’s voice. He strained his hearing to catch her words.   
“You were excellent Dimitri.” The sensual undertones in her voice aroused and angered him further. “I will have to make another appointment.”  
Dimitri’s deep voice reached his ears. “It would be my utmost pleasure to see you again.”  
Hannibal moved towards the kitchen door and peaked through the slight opening. He bristled at the sight of Dimitri kissing Bedelia’s inner wrist.   
He stepped out of the kitchen into the living room and leaned against the door frame watching his Bedelia as she turned to face him.   
The white silk robe she wore was tied loosely around her. “Were you satisfied by your massage Bedelia?”  
“Yes,” the lazy smile she gave him was from innocent. “I have to say it was extremely satisfying. Massages release every bit of tension that builds in your muscles during the day.”  
He approached her slowly, unable to resist the –come hither- look in her dazzling eyes.   
He stopped just hair away from her. To her credit she didn’t move an inch back. “I’m quite apt giving massages, Bedelia. You only have to ask.”  
Bedelia licked her lips. Hannibal followed the movement of her tongue. “I think I’ll stick with Dimitri’s gentle hands.” she looked him up and down. “I don’t make it a habit of getting massages from my patients. Especially not from ex-patients.”  
Hannibal watched her walk away with barely restrained lust. He would have her before their trip was done. That was for certain. As he walked back into the kitchen he pondered how angry she’d be if he killed Dimitri.


	11. Cannibals and McDonalds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> totally wacky and impossible situation involving Hannibal Will and Bedelia . I usually cant stand Will but that's when I'm watching the show and when writers treat Bedelia like shit for the sake of their murder husbands. other than that he's not so bad.

“No.”  
Will rubbed his hand over his face in exasperation. “Hannibal”   
“No, absolutely not. I would rather eat the vilest human marinated in the blood of the must repugnant creature than to have THAT sorry excuse for a meal, touch my lips.”

Will, scratched the 4-day beard covering his cheeks and the scar beneath it. Moving his tired eyes away from a pouting Hannibal he glanced at the review mirror meeting the azure eyes of Bedelia Du Maurier.   
“Bedelia?”  
With a reluctant sigh, she glanced at the menu. “I haven’t had a burger since my adolescence.” She raised her empty glass of wine in a mock toast. “Under the circumstances…”  
Hannibal gasped. “Bedelia, don’t!”  
“I’ll take a Quarter pounder with cheese and extra-large fries.” Will raised a brow at her order. With a lift of one slender shoulder she replied. “If I am going to eat greasy fast food I might as well make my order worth it.”  
“Alright, Hannibal if Bedelia can order from McDonalds so can you. What do you want?”  
Hannibal glared at the dashboard still unable to believe what he had heard.   
Bedelia rolled her eyes. “Hannibal must I remind you of your status in this oh so lovely country. Although most believe you both to be dead this all we can get until later. Do you understand?”  
A slight nod was the only reply she received. “Just get him a happy meal, Will. And make sure he gets the wendigo toy.”  
Pulling up to the window, a female teenager with a haughty air demanded 21.30.   
Bedelia leaned forward and whispered in Will’s ear as he dug in the cup holder for the correct change. “Bedelia they don’t serve alcohol here.”   
“Pull forward Will, let me pay.”  
“What?”  
“Do it.”  
Will, did as told if only to avoid a sober Bedelia’s wrath. At least she wouldn’t get her way this time.   
Adjusting the front of the dress, Bedelia rolled down her window. Leaning out a bit she raked her eyes over the waiting window attendant. The young girl, to wills immense surprise, turned red under Bedelia’s intense gaze.  
“Hi there.” The low, seductive tone Bedelia used on the poor girl had Hannibal and Will turning in their seats to watch her performance.   
The girl stuttered in return. “H..Hi”   
“You look like a smart girl and a pretty one at that. Very mature.”  
The girl twirled the tip of her ponytail, a nervous smile fluttered on her lips. “You’re beautiful.” She blurted in a rush.   
Bedelia leaned her body further out the window and motioned for the girl to come closer. Leaning very close to the blushing attendant she whispered in something the boys couldn’t hear.   
Grabbing the money in Bedelia’s hand she rushed away and returned with their orders.   
Bedelia blew a kiss at the girl before rolling up her window and ordering will to drive.   
Hannibal turned in his seat to face Bedelia and Will glanced through the mirror at her as he drove.   
“So…”   
Bedelia sipped her drink, the clear straw a deep red. “Teenagers always have alcohol, she so happened to be the manager of the establishment.”  
Will shook his head in admiration and annoyance. She never failed to get her way.   
Hannibal turned away from his lovely friend to grumble at the food in his happy meal box. A reluctant twinkle shone in his eyes when he spotted the plastic wrapped toy.   
Will munched on some fries as he drove. “Wait, what did you whisper in her ear?”

Bedelia smirked at him through the mirror. “Spoilers, Will.”


	12. 132 You never told me you had a fucking twin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 132\. You never told me you had a fucking twin. got this from Tumblr prompts and couldn't resist

132\. You never told me you had a fucking twin.

Bedelia and Will looked from Hannibal to Jean Duran or as he preferred Le Chiffre. The discernible difference between the two was the mismatched brown and blue eyes along with a scar on Le Chiffre’s left eye.  
Will lowered himself heavily in expensively upholstered hotel chair. “You… I can’t even…”

Bedelia turned her ice cold eyes towards Hannibal. “You never told me you had a fucking twin.”

Hannibal adjusted the knot in his tie. “You never asked and I had no idea I would see him again.”

Le Chiffre smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles on his suit jacket. “If I recall correctly, you loathe France and all its “vulgarity”. If anyone has a right to be angry it’s me, dear brother of mine.”

Will leaped from his seat and made his way to the mini bar. “God! This is insane. I already have enough with one Hannibal I really don’t want to deal with another.”

Ignoring Will’s outburst, Bedelia stepped closer to the twins. Circling them both, she scrutinized them further before stopping between the two. Both had a curious expression their similar features.

“It’s clear what is different between you physically and well apparently criminally since one cooks while the other gambles.” She looked them up and down once more. “Twins have always been the main focus of many  
studies, but I have to say I’m rather curious if you are both…shall I say handling the same” Bedelia lifted one finely waxed eyebrow. “equipment?”

Hannibal blushed and frowned at the meaning of her words. While a smirk lifted the corners of Le Chiffre’s mouth. “No, Hanni was never up to par with me in that department.” Giving her a once over he turned his body to face her fully. “I do believe Hanni’s manners are lacking. One usually doesn’t forget to introduce a beautiful and brilliant woman to company, let alone a relative.”

Bedelia gave him a once over as well, ignoring Hannibal’s indignant huff, eyes lingering suggestively on his lower region. “Du Maurier.” She offered hand, which he accepted with a lingering kiss. “Bedelia Du Maurier.”

“A pleasure.”

Bedelia looked at him from beneath her lashes. “Oh I’m sure it will be.”  
He rubbed his thumb over her wrist, while Hannibal watched in disgusted horror and increasing anger. “Do you like wine, Bedelia?”

Will choked on his drink. “Does she like wine? Half of Baltimore’s wine is in her cellar!”

Bedelia smirked. “That’s a yes.”

He tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow as Hannibal finally found his voice. “Bedelia, you will not go anywhere with him.”

Bedelia turned to face him. “In the words of Lesley Gore, You don’t own me. Consider this an experiment of sorts. I’ve had you in my bed now I’ll have your twin.” Looking back at Le Chiffre she smiled seductively.

“Though I can’t decide whether I want your brother against the wall or against the balcony window.”

Moving towards the door with a smirking twin she called back over her shoulder, “I have all night, don’t wait up love birds.”

Hannibal glared at the shut door of the room. “I can’t believe she left with him.”

Will muttered into his glass, ignoring Hannibal pouting. “Bedelia fucked you first and now she gets to fuck your James bond villain good-looking motherfucking twin as well. All because you never told us you had a fucking twin.”


End file.
